The Life of Lolly O'Connell
by Lolpop95
Summary: This is a story of Lolly O'Connell when she was a baby to her child then her teen years. We learn more about how she has to go through many obstacles in life.
1. Chapter 1

_~Prologue~  
On late afternoon in the outskirts of London, a dark cloaked person with a pink bundle in their arms ran towards an huge estate.  
Once at the door's of the estate, the person placed the bundle on top of the hard steps in front of the doors and when that person had done that, it was revealed that inside the bundle was a newborn baby new born baby girl with pale skin and a mop full of dark brown hair on her head sleeping inside a pink blanket with the right arm out showing a plain silver bracelet on her wrist with a full bloomed rose and two swords behind it making an x on it.  
Then that person placed a pure white letter on top of the bundle as they stepped back slightly and pressed the bell on the door then stepped back and was about to walk out until the person turned their hooded face to the child as they said which revealed to be a man "Good luck, little one...for the human world is much more difficult than our world.".  
With that, the person ran and disappeared in the darkness while the front door opened to reveal a woman with long curly red hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wore a long black dress with slight frills while wearing a golden half-moon shaped necklace on her neck.  
The woman looked around in slight confusion until she looked down to see the child making her widen her eyes in surprise as she went down on her knees to pick up the child from the steps then she stood back up with the child in her arms along with the letter in her grip and went back inside the house._

* * *

**Just the prologue of my new story to keep my mind going with stuff been happening and this time, it's about Lolly's past when she is a baby and other things. So we'll see how this will process through. Also I don't own any characters from the Mummy Animated but only Lolly and some extra characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at a huge estate outside of London and birds were singing happily when all of the sudden, a baby's loud cries coming from inside the estate, caused the birds to go flying in fear while a man's voice yelled "EVY...LOLLY'S AWAKE AGAIN!".  
Inside the mansion and upstairs in the corridor, Evy O'Connell wearing a white housecoat came out a door while holding the baby girl wearing a pink sleeping suit in her arms and was patting her in the back to see if she would burp.  
"Hush, Lolly...please try to sleep. Your father wants to have some shut eye or else he'll go mad." Evy said to the baby that was known as Lolly but that made her cry even harder making Evy sigh at this while Rick O'Connell wearing black pyjamas came out another door with messy hair and black shadows under his eyes.  
Rick yawned loudly while covering his mouth with his hand and then said as he looked at Evy "Seriously, this is has been happening for ten weeks now after we found her...what's making her like this anyway?" causing Evy to reply as she bounced Lolly up and down in her arms "Well, I tried burping her, changing her nappy, feeding her milk from the bottle and everything else...nothing is working at all. Maybe we should get a doctor to check if she's alright.".  
At this, Rick nodded in agreement as he saw the tears streaming down the baby's red screaming face causing him to say "I'll call for an appointment to see if they can check on her." and with that, he went downstairs to get the phone so he can make an appointment, while Evy kept bouncing Lolly in her arms to keep her calm.

* * *

"Well, I just think that might keep her in just so see if there's anything that we missed." said the doctor behind his desk with his elbows resting on top of it to Evy who was holding Lolly in her arms and Rick (they were wearing different outfits) were both sitting on chairs in front of the desk.  
Lolly who seemed a little bit happier as she giggled when watching birds tweeting as they flew outside the window causing Evy to smile at this while she rubbed Lolly's back gently.

* * *

Later on, Evy and Rick left Lolly with the doctor as they went out in front of the hospital entrance while Evy had crossed her arms over her chest said "I don't know what would happen if she gets ill...since her parents died, we don't know how to contact her family or anything to let them know that she's staying with us.".  
This made Evy sigh while Rick pulled her into a hug said "Evy, she'll be fine. I know it." making Evy smile at this asked "Do you want some coffee and come back a bit later?".  
At this, Rick just grinned as he and Evy went away to get coffee while they waited for the results of Lolly.

* * *

After a later while later, Rick and Evy were back in the doctor's office who was looking through some files that said without looking "So when was it that you found the child?".  
"On the doorstep, the poor thing was a newborn so I had to take her in or else...", Evy stopped at this part making Rick clench her hand with his hand comfortingly which the doctor looked up from the file with a understanding look on his face.  
Then placing the file down, the doctor went close to Evy and Rick making them confused until he said "We done the tests of the child and she's a very healthy baby but her DNA...is alot different than others." causing Evy to widen her eyes at this.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Rick while he and Evy looked at each other with worried looks which the doctor replied as he pushed one of the files to them "I think...it's like she's a different being all together...like she's not human.".  
This caused Rick to stand up all the sudden as he slammed his hands on the desk, making Evy and the doctor jump at this while Rick said in anger "A doctor shouldn't be saying something like that about to their patient and anyway what if Lolly is different from everyone else...then that means she special and if we're going to stand listening to you criticise our adopted daughter, you got another thing coming. Come on Evy, grab Lolly and let's go.".  
At this, Rick stormed out the office while Evy looked apologetic to the doctor said "I'm so sorry about Rick. He's just have been having trouble sleeping when Lolly came to the house...and hearing this made him angry about it.".  
The doctor just waved his hand slightly replied "It's fine and it's good that he is very protective of your adopted child...I think she might need it...oh one of the nurse is waiting with Lolly if you want to get her." making Evy nod and walked out the office.

* * *

Back at the estate, Evy was in the living room playing with Lolly who was lying on top of the baby on mat on the floor while she held a baby toy in the air as Lolly tried to grab to for it with her small hands when Rick appeared with Jonathan wearing his usual suit behind him.  
"So, where's my new niece?" asked Jonathan once he went into the living room and saw Lolly looking at him curiously with big blue eyes filled, making him smile at this as Evy picked up Lolly gently in her arms who said to him "If you want, you can hold her but just be careful...I think she might be a bit sicky from drinking milk a wee while ago.".  
So once Jonathan had Lolly in his arms, he said to Evy while she and Rick sat on the couch "So what happened to her parents in the first place that caused her to be left on the doorsteps?" which Rick replied with his arms crossed over his chest "Her parents are dead...we just got left with her so now we'll be her new family since we don't know how to contact her family.".  
This caused Jonathan to be surprised by this until he looked sadly at Lolly who was sleeping soundly in his arms, now knowing that this child had lost her parents in some sort of freak accident while Evy got up from her sitting place and went to take Lolly out of Jonathan's arms so she can put her to bed.  
While this happened, Jonathan asked Rick when he sat on the couch "So what did the jolly doctor say about Lolly?", which Rick replied as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against the couch "He said that she was healthy but had a different DNA like she was different from the usual people, but I think he was full of crap.".  
Jonathan nodded at this in agreement but was wondering what the doctor meant by that until Evy came back down the stairs and into the living room.  
"Well, I got Lolly in bed so I think it's time to hit the hay for tonight. Jonathan, how about you taking Lolly out with you tomorrow?" asked Evy to Jonathan who turned white in shock at this said "Oh I would love to...but I don't think it would be a good idea because...".  
This made Evy raise her eyebrows at him as she crossed her arms over her chest asked "And that is why it would be a good idea for the two of you to get closer since you're an uncle." making Rick whisper loudly "This is why Evy is more mature then you.", causing Jonathan to sag slightly at this with a sweatdrop appearing down the side of his head as he sighed, knowing that he had no choice in this matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

So the next day, Jonathan was walking through the busy streets of London as he was pushing a pink with white frills buggy that had Lolly in it who was wearing a white frilly baby outfit.  
"So little one, shall we go to a place that uncle Jonathan would usually go?" asked Jonathan to Lolly who looked up at him while cooing slightly which made Jonathan smile at this reply "Then that's where we're going." and he continued off, still pushing the buggy.  
A little while later, Jonathan stopped at a shady looking pub and looked down at Lolly who turned her head to the side in confusion as he said to her "Well this is where uncle Jonathan goes but since I can't leave you in out here, I better take you in with me.".  
So pushing the door of the pub, Jonathan started to heave the buggy with slight difficulty on the steps and once he done that, went inside the pub.  
Inside the pub, there was alot of shady characters in the pub who looked at Jonathan strangely while he pushed the buggy passed the tables and chairs until one person who was a burly looking man stopped in front of him making Jonathan stop in his tracks.  
"So...watch yah doin in a place like this, mate?" asked the man who spoke tough-like as he looked into the buggy to see Lolly in it making him take a closer look while he said "Why bring a baby in this place? This isn't a place for a kid and a guy like you to be here.".  
When he said that, it seemed Lolly understood him because when the man looked even close to her buggy, there was a yellow liquid spraying on his face making him splutter as he stood up suddenly while putting his hands on his face, causing everyone in the pub to laugh at this.  
Only Jonathan didn't laugh as he looked at Lolly who was giggling happily while waving her arms and kicking her legs slightly, then he looked to see the man who stopped spluttering, now glaring at him with a look of rage.  
"Oh maybe we can talk about this?" asked Jonathan as he smiled nervously while the man backed him into the wall who said "Or maybe, I'll beat yah into a plump with my fists, huh?" and when he said that, the man pulled back his arm with his hand tighten into a fist then as he was about to punch Jonathan who cringed, a man's voice said in an American accent "Hey why don't we just chill out?".  
This made the man and Jonathan both look to see two men standing next to the buggy making Jonathan confused by this.  
One of the man had a muscled build with long messy red hair that is tied in the back, very pale skin, hazel eyes and wearing casual looking clothes while the other was slender looking with slightly long dark brown hair that is gelled back with bangs on either of his face, pale skin, dark brown eyes and wearing slightly fashionable clothing.  
"Oi, how do yah think yah are mate? Some guy who thinks he's a hero?" the man asked while letting Jonathan go who then went to go to the buggy when the slender man said with his eyes closed and had a cheerful smile to the man "Oh but would you really hit a man who has a small child in the presence?".  
When he said that, the man looked surprised to the slender man as he looked up and down at him, shook his head as he replied "Well that kid jus pissed in my face, she should have been potty trained instead!".  
At this, the slender man suddenly opened his eyes and narrowed them in anger as he said to the man "You should wash your mouth before sprouting stuff that you shouldn't say." causing Jonathan who was hiding behind the tables with Lolly in his arms said "Ooh...burn,".  
This caused the man to widen his eyes in surprise until he tried to throw a fist at the slender man who dodged in time while the other grabbed the man's wrist with ease making the man look at him in shock while the others just watched.  
"Try something like that to my mate and you have another thing...coming!" the muscled man said and head-butted the man with enough force that he fell to the ground with blood spraying out his forehead causing the others in the pub to stare in shock at this while Jonathan's eyes are nearly bugged out of his sockets.  
The man who was on the ground, wiped the blood off his forehead with one hand and stared it at in shock as he looked up at the two men exclaimed "You...made me bleed with a strength of an bear...what are you people!" causing the slender man who was standing beside the muscled man replied "Just your worst nightmare...now leave!".  
At this command, the man quickly stood up while slightly slipping and ran out the door like a scared goat making the others cheer at this while the muscled man just rolled his eyes as he said to himself with a shake of his head "Pitiful...are you okay there my man?".  
This part of the sentence caused Jonathan to stand up with a now sleeping Lolly in his arms as he nodded said "Yes I'm fine but who are you people and do you know this child?" making the slender man look at Lolly with a sad look replied "It's complicated...but maybe someday we will meet again once this child is old enough.".  
Then with that, the two men walked away leaving Jonathan to look at Lolly who was still out of it making him think in his head _Can she be a like a lucky charm?_ and with that he smiled widely as he thought of an idea.

* * *

Now back at the estate, Evy was reading a hardback book with a black cover on the couch while Rick...was practising shooting outside, until Evy looked away from her book to look at the clock as she thought to herself _Jonathan is running late with Lolly...maybe I should call him in case something happens._  
Upon saying that, Evy placed the book down beside her and stood up to head in the hallway to the front door where the house-phone was sitting on a small table with different sized shoes in the bottom.  
As she was about to pick the phone up, suddenly the door burst opened to reveal Jonathan carrying a bag full of something while trying to bring the buggy with Lolly inside it in the house making Evy exclaim in surprise "Jonathan, where have you been and what have you got in that bag?!".  
"Ah, Evy...just a little luck I got from my dear niece when we were out," grunted Jonathan until Rick appeared in front him at the door asked "What luck?" as he picked Lolly out the buggy who started laughing happily from being picked up.  
Jonathan didn't say anything yet as he was still trying to bring both the buggy and sack at the same time into the house until finally, Jonathan got in into the house with all this things in place while Rick carried Lolly in his arms.  
While Jonathan placed the heavy bag beside the table as Evy took the buggy away to be put away, Rick asked Jonathan as he still had Lolly in his arms "So how did you get the money? Did you scam someone again?" making Jonathan look up with a grin.  
"Oh Rick when have I ever scammed anyone?" he asked while putting an arm around Rick who rolled his eyes at this replied "Oh I don't know...maybe when you stole that intricate box with the map which lead to Hamunaptra when I was in prison...but if you didn't I wouldn't have meet Evy along with a psycho mummy and other things.".  
When saying that, Jonathan cringed slightly as he remembered what happened in Egypt until he said "Well at least you don't entirely blame me for it but Evy was the one who resurrected that foul creature in the first place." making Rick think for a minute then replied "You got a point but don't tell her or else she'll get mad. Anyway I better get this little one to sleep before dinner.".  
Then with that, Rick went to take Lolly away while Jonathan went down for a seat as he breathed out a sigh said to himself while he got himself a drink "It's going to be a long couple of years eh?" and then toasted to himself for the years to come.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is a bit short but in the next chapters there's going to be alot more things also Jonathan has met the soon-to-be butlers of Lolly in years to come :) but he doesn't know it yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**_A Year Later_**

On early morning, Rick and Evy were still sleeping in their room when there was a sudden thump that came from Lolly's room that caused Evy to sleepily sit up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes thought _What on earth?_ and threw back the covers as she got up and went to check Lolly's room.  
Once Evy opened the door to Lolly's room, she was surprised to see Lolly out of her cot as she was sitting up in the middle of the room with a loud happy giggling when she saw Evy looking at her in confusion.

* * *

"I just don't know she got out of the cot...it has bars and it's too high for her to climb over it since her first birthday is on 16th of August but she isn't even one yet." said Evy as she had a cup of tea in her hand while sitting in the kitchen with Rick who was drinking coffee replied "Maybe she broke the bars and fitted them back together after getting out?".  
Evy just rolled her eyes at this while she turned to look out to see Lolly sitting in those toy seats that hang up at the door while she was bouncing up and down happily making Evy remember what that doctor said about Lolly being different from others.  
Shaking her head at this, Evy said to Rick with a smile "How about we go on a family outing today? At the History museum?" making Rick say jokingly "To teach her how to be like the two of us? Imagine her acting like you when she's older?".  
This caused Evy to slap him gently on his arm as she stood up to take the cups on to the sink and as she cleaned them up while Rick went to get Lolly out the chair so that he can get her changed and ready for the outing which might be a problem since babies are very messy.

* * *

So, finally getting Lolly cleaned and changed, Evy and Rick who was pushing the buggy with Lolly in it, were walking through the exhibits in the London museum as they passed many artifacts.  
"That, my dear is the bust of Nerfertiti...she was said to be very pretty but no can ever find her tomb in Egypt which is still hidden, no one knows how she really died," said Evy as she and Rick with the buggy went to look at the bust making Rick say "Well...there's alot of sand, so no one is unable to find it.".  
Evy rolled her eyes at this until the curator (a different one) came up to them with a smile said "Ah it's the O'Connells and may I ask who this sweet little thing is called?" and at this, he started went down to his knees to look at Lolly who stared at him strangely causing Evy to say "Her name is Lolly, Lolly O'Connell. We adopted her a few weeks ago because her parents...have sadly passed away and someone put her on our doorstep for us to find.".  
This made the curator surprised by this as he stood up and said "Oh my...has anyone contacted to see if she is alright?" causing Evy and Rick to shake their heads while they both looked at Lolly who was lifting her leg up, happily oblivious to what is happening.

**_(Time Skip)_**

It was another week before Lolly's birthday and she was lying down on the ground in the living room with toys around it while Evy was doing some work in the study for the museum and Rick was food shopping for tonight's dinner.  
So turning on her stomach, Lolly tried to grab the teddy out of her reach making her squeak slightly while kicking her legs out until she stopped as she crumpled her face in frustration with a whimper.  
So placing her small hands on the ground, Lolly pushed herself up with slight struggle until she was finally on her feet.  
Then with small steps, Lolly walked towards the teddy, just in time for Jonathan and Rick who was carrying the shopping to come in to see Lolly walking slowly to the teddy.  
Rick dropped the shopping on the floor in surprise as he went in the living room while Jonathan shouted up to the stairs "Evy, Lolly's walking!" causing footsteps coming through the corridor and Evy was flying down the stairs as she held a camera exclaimed "Unbelievable and she isn't even one yet!".  
Then as Evy and Jonathan came in the living room to see Rick on one knee with his arms out to Lolly "Sweetie, come to daddy...come to me." making Lolly look at the teddy and then at Rick, until with wobbly legs, Lolly walked over to Rick who was smiling hugely at this as Evy smiling also, took a picture of it.  
Finally, Lolly was close to Rick as he hugged her tightly causing Lolly to laugh happily at this while Jonathan said cheerfully "What a trooper!" with Evy smiling happily to see Lolly having her first steps.

* * *

**_(Time Skip)_**

It was finally Lolly's first birthday and the O'Connells were celebrating it at the estate as a family for the first time.  
"Happy birthday Lolly!" Jonathan, Evy and Rick all said to Lolly who was in the high-chair with a pink pointy hat on her head, clapped happily as she laughed while Evy was holding a small cake with white and pink icing on it and a big candle in the middle, in front of Lolly when Jonathan said "Make a wish, sweetheart.".  
So making a huge raspberry to the cake, Lolly happily nommed on the cake while Jonathan and Rick had beer with Evy having a small glass of sherry.  
Evy smiled while watching Lolly eat the cake said "I remember like it was yesterday...finding this small child in front of me, lying on the doorstep with only a letter with a chocker inside it and Lolly wearing the bracelet with strange symbol on it...it was a happy sensation to find Lolly because if I didn't bring her in, she would have frozen out there.".  
This made Rick and Jonathan both nod at this when Jonathan did a double-take when he saw Lolly's eyes which were now green-brown (colour of leaves) and said "Evy...did you notice Lolly's eyes have changed?" making Evy have a peer at Lolly's eyes, causing her to widen them in surprise while Rick did the same.  
"Wow, I remember that after we found her, her skin was a bit yellow of what seemed to be Jaundice so the doctors kept her in a few days and it was gone before we know it and her eyes were light blue but looks alien-like because of the yellow in the whites of her eyes but I didn't know her eyes changed to that colour...maybe it's a growth thing?" Rick said to the others making Evy and Jonathan nod together in agreement but Evy wasn't too sure.

* * *

Later, when Jonathan was away, Evy was upstairs putting Lolly to bed while Rick was in the living room, reading a newspaper until he was tired of it, so he closed it and wrapped it as he placed it on the table until there was a slight knocking at the door.  
Confused by this, Rick thought as he stood up from the couch We're weren't expecting anyone..were we? and with that, Rick went to the front door to open it to see who it was.  
Once opening the door fully, it was revealed to be the same slender looking man that Jonathan met in the bar watching him with rain pouring down, soaking him deeply.  
"Who are you and where are you here late at night?" demanded Rick in anger until the slender man pulled a out a package in front of him said "Wait till the child is in her seventeenth year and give this to her." and Rick with his hands out for some reason towards the slender man who gave him the package asked "Do you know who Lolly is?".  
At this, the slender looking man just smiled sadly as he turned away replied "Yes...but I'll tell you when we meet again but for now, we will wait till the time is right." and Rick was speechless when the man disappeared into the darkness, until he shook his head slightly and went back into the house, wondering what was inside the package.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up finally also sorry if it's a bit boring in this chapter but there will be more to come in later chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**_Two years later_**

Two years have passed at the O'Connell estate and inside, Evy was working in the living room by reading old looking scrolls while sitting on the couch and as she was doing that, a three year old girl with lighter brown hair tied up in green bows on each side of her head, had brown-green eyes with freckles on her face, bushy eyebrows **(A/N) Family genes with dem eyebrows :/ )** and still had the bracelet on her right wrist, a red strapless dress and white sandals was hiding behind the couch as she giggled quietly.  
Then suddenly jumping, the little girl shouted "Boo!" from behind the couch with her arms lifted outwards and at this, Evy jumped in surprise at causing her to drop the scrolls on the floor while the girl said happily "I scared you mummy" until she noticed that Evy was not in the mood for this as she was picking up the scrolls making her ask "Are you angry mummy?".  
While picking the scrolls up and putting them on the table, Evy replied as she opened another one up to read "Sorry darling but the curator wants me to translate these scrolls for tomorrow and I haven't find a single thing that makes sense...why don't you see your father outside? He might be doing something fun and you might like it Lolly.".  
The three year old now known as Lolly, looked sad at Evy until she turned around and ran out to the kitchen so she can go out the backdoor while Evy was too busy to notice this as she kept reading the scrolls.  
Outside, Rick was practicing his shooting at a target with earmuffs in his ears and as Lolly walked towards him.  
Then when he fired his fifth shoot, this made Lolly gasp in surprise and cover her ears while bending her knees down as tears started welling up in her eyes which Rick saw this making him surprise as he clicked the gun to safety and placed it in the holster that was on his shoulder.  
"Lolly, sweetie sorry I didn't realise that you were next to time," he said once taking the earmuffs off and was at Lolly's side as she sniffed loudly when Rick continued to say while he pulled Lolly in a hug "It must have been surprising to hear such a loud thing to go off" causing Lolly to weep quietly replied "It felt like my ears were going to burst...I could even hear it hit the target." which made Rick hug her tighter as she cried silently while he wondered why Lolly is sensitive to noise all of the sudden.

* * *

Later on while Lolly happily ate dry cream crackers with a cup of tea (with one sugar in it) in the kitchen, Evy and Rick were talking quietly in the living room about Lolly.  
"I just think it's strange that Lolly would react badly to loud noises even though she was quite far away," inquired Rick in confusion to Evy said "Well yesterday, me and Lolly at the play, when...".

_(Flashback)  
At the play park, Evy was sitting on the bench while reading a book and watching Lolly swinging on the swing happily in the park making Evy smile then she went back to reading.  
As she was reading, there was a sudden shriek of surprise then a thud, making Evy look abruptly from her book to see Lolly on the ground face-down until she got herself up with a mark on her face and a huge bleeding cut on her right leg.  
Evy stood up and ran over to Lolly's side who was holding her leg as she sniffled slightly making Evy said gently "It's alright, we'll just put something on it so it won't get infected but for now...I'll put a wet handkerchief on it" then as she was about to a small tap somewhere, Evy widened her eyes in surprise as the cut started to heal by itself...faster than it should be for a matter of fact.  
When the cut was fully healed, Lolly smiled as she stood up said "I feel alot better now, I'll just play on the see-saw now" and with that, Lolly turned around with laughter as she ran towards the see-saw while leaving Evy to be confused by what was going on.  
(End of Flashback)_

Rick widened his eyes in shock once Evy finished as he said "So that doc was right...she is different than us." making Evy nod, replied "I guess so...but she is still our daughter even though she's isn't...".  
At this, the two turned to look at Lolly who was in the kitchen, still eating crackers happily with her eyes closed making Rick nod in agreement at this said "We'll treat like she really is and be with her at all times.".  
At this, Lolly turned to look at her parents in confusion until she smiled at them with her eyes closed and a small giggle causing Evy and Rick to smile back at her, then went back to eating (as usual).  
Once she was doing that, the two of them looked at each other with unreadable looks.

* * *

After that, the O'Connell did many things together like going to trips around all of the UK while going to places like book shops, museums and any other places that best to go have fun for the next two years.  
Lolly was very happy being with her parents but she had a few thoughts about herself...why was she the only one with light brown hair while Rick had blond and Evy had red also, why wasn't her eye colour was the same as either one of them?  
These thoughts made her unsure about it but nether less, Lolly pushed those thoughts away in the back of her mind and was happy to get the attention until...when she turned five...a little brother was born.

* * *

**_Three Years Later_**

"Lolly, do you want to see your brother?" asked Evy sitting on the hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown as she held a white bundle in her arms while Lolly, Rick and Jonathan were in the ward.  
Lolly with her short hair tied up at the sides while wearing a red and orange jumper with jean dungarees and wore red boots, started at the bundle to see a tuft of orange hair was sitting on Rick's knee said as she crossed her arms with a pout on her face "No...I don't want to"..  
At this, Evy sighed as she said to Lolly "I know you're still angry about getting shouted at but...these are the symptoms while having your brother." but Lolly still pouted angrily as she crossed her arms, remembering what happened when Evy shouted at her.

_(Flashback)  
Lolly was sitting in the living room, happily drawing on pieces of paper down on the ground until while she was making a line, accidentally marked the floor with red felt-tip pen, making Lolly widen her eyes in surprise as she stood up from the floor said to herself "Oh no...need kitchen roll to get it off" and quickly ran off to the kitchen to grab a kitchen roll to wet it so that it might take off the pen mark.  
Once doing that, Lolly ran back to the living room while holding the wet roll and was about to go wipe the pen mark off the floor when she stopped to see Evy fully pregnant while crossing her arms in front of her chest with a stern look on her face.  
Lolly stopped running as she had a guilty look on her face while clenching the wet cloth in her hands, causing it to break apart because it was too wet, when Evy with one arm pointed to the pen mark on the floor said "Lolly, how many times do we have to tell you not to draw on the floor?", which Lolly didn't answer as she nibbled her lip worriedly while not looking at Evy.  
This action must have made Evy angry as she shouted "Do you know how much the floor cost is very expensive? Why do you not do what you're told, stupid girl!" causing Lolly to widen her eyes in shock as tears started to well up in her eyes and with that, Lolly ran through the living room to go upstairs while banging her feet as she went upstairs.  
Evy watched as Lolly ran through the corridor to her room and with a loud bang indicated that she slammed her door, causing Evy to cringe thought to herself sadly I really have said too much, haven't I?.  
In Lolly's room, it was now changed to a young girl's bedroom with a single bed but was still pink and white with many dolls and teddies along with other things.  
Lolly was lying on her bed as she wept silently thought to herself with a sniff.  
I can't help it...I'm impulsive so when someone says something like don't to it, I'll do it, it's how I am! and she kept weeping on the pillow.  
A few hours later, Lolly knocked herself out after crying and was sleeping soundly on the bed when the door slowly creaked opened to reveal Rick as he looked through to see that Lolly was sleeping, causing him to sigh silently as he closed the door again.  
At this, Lolly sat up as she looked at the door with an upset look while she leaned against the bedpost and wrapped her arms around her legs thought to herself Everyone hates me...what do I do? I've always been lonely at Nursery because I'm different from the others? Is that why mummy shouted at me? Because I'm different?, then Lolly sniffed as tears slowly spilled down her cheeks while she cried again.  
(End of flashback)_

At this memory, Lolly sniffed slightly but didn't cry as she looked up at Evy who was looking worried at her until Lolly said with a forced smile "Sure, I'll look at him.", but luckily Evy, Rick and Jonathan didn't notice as they smiled while Rick lifted Lolly up to the hospital bed to have a closer look at the bundle.  
When Lolly looked closer to the bundle, she saw a baby boy with small tufts of orange hair, sleeping soundly with a little white tag around his left wrist.  
"We named him, Alexander Rupert O'Connell and for now on, promise to be a good big sister to him," smiled Evy to Lolly who smiled back with her eyes closed but then looked at her little brother with an unreadable expression on her face, wondering what will happen for now on.

* * *

**Chapter four is up and things are progressing slightly quickly. One note to say that I will be using both the animated and movie version of the Mummy but using the animated character designs instead. Also there will be alot more things that we learn about Lolly soon, so keep reading to find out and I'll see you next time, so enjoy :)**


End file.
